Vocaloid Randomness
by EmeraldDragon935
Summary: These are a couple of short stories or one shots of the Vocaloid along with my own charcters. Basically a whole lot of random stuff. Of course theres fluff too. :3
1. Lets Go to the Amusment Park!

Um... Hello its me EmeraldDragon935. Yes I'm back! And this is another of my storys! Lol... So anyways enjoy!

* * *

It was an early morning in summer break for the vocaloid group. They were at Miku's house having a study day. Luka was teaching algebra to them.

**One Hour Later**

"Now does everybody get this problem?" Luka asked.

Kaito raised his hand "Hai, sensei I don't get it"

"Me neither" Rin said as she put her head down "Plus I'm dying of boredom."

Len patted her back "Me too" he agreed.

"I give up" Luka sighed and sat down exhausted.

"Lets take a break, I'm tired" Miku sighed and then slumped.

"Yeh lets go some where" Len started "But where?" then finished his sentence.

The group was silent for a moment.

"Ah how about the amusement park?" Luka suggested.

"Amusement park!?" Rin's head perked up.

"Yeh lets go!" Miku shouted happily.

**At The Amusement Park**

"Oh look look there's ice cream" Miku chirped pointing at an ice cream stand. Kaito twitched. Kaito's ice cream crave mode= on. He ran towards the ice cream stand faster then Miku, sparkly aurora surrounding him. Aoi stopped.

Everybody sweat dropped. Everybody eventually caught up with Kaito. After everybody got their ice cream. Kaito got 5 scoops of ice cream even the store clerk sweat dropped. Kaito took the first lick on his ice cream. But the first scoop fell off before he could finish it Kaito did a "dramatic anime fall."

"There there Kaito you still have 4 scoops left" Miku tired to cheer him up.

"I guess..." Kaito sounded a bit happier.

"Hey guys look there's the roller coaster! lets ride it!" Rin grinned looking at them especially at Len. He gulped.

"Yeah yeah lets go!" Miku shouted happily and dragged Kaito with her.

They all ran to the roller coaster to get in line.

"Wah wait wait I changed my mind I don't want to go on the roller coaster!" Len whined but it was too late the clamp on the roller coaster slid down and he was stuck. "NOOOOOOO!" he shouted as the roller coaster start to move.

**After the ride**

"Ugh I feel like puking..." Len groaned as they got off the roller coaster. He glared at Rin.

"Hey hey it wasn't that bad" Rin said as she patted Len's back.

"Hey lets go to the hunted house next!" Miku suggested.

"NOOOOOOO stop torturing us!" Kaito and Len shouted at the same time as they were being dragged by Miku and Rin.

**Inside the Hunted House**

"Brrrrr it suddenly it got cold in here..." Rin shivered but suddenly something came and grabbed her leg. Rin looked at her leg a cold, old creepy looking hand that was covered in blood was holding it. She was silent for a second.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, shook the hand off, and ran for her life.

"Wait Rin!" Len shouted and ran after her.

"Wait guys were gonna get separated!" Luka shouted but it was too late they couldn't hear her.

"Too late" Gakpo mumbled.

"Come on we gotta go after th-" Before Miku could finish her sentence a cold finger tapped her shoulder she stiffly looked back a ghost lady with huge crazed eyes grinned at her.

"EKKKK! NOOOOOOOO!" she shouted and ran ahead.

"Miku wait up!" Kaito shouted and chased after her. There was a moment of silence between Luka and Gakpo.

"Gakpo where are we?..." Luka asked.

"I don't know...but..." Gakpo paused and pointed at a vampire dragging a dead mummy's body heading towards them.

"ACKKKKKKK!" Luka screamed and grabbed on to Gakpo's arm and ran. He blushed.

After alot of running they finally stopped to catch their breath.

"Gakpo look were at a maze" Luka tugged on his arm.

"Oh... maybe this leads to the exit, lets go" Gakpo suggested and looked at Miku who was still holding on to his arm.

"Ok but...can I not let go of your arm?... I'm scared..." Luka mumbled then blushed.

"S-sure" Gakpo blushed deep red. They walked into the the maze there was a moment off silence as they got deeper in to the maze it got darker and spookier Luka tightened her grip on Gakpo's arm. Gakpo blushed a deeper shade of red.

**With Miku and Kaito**

Miku kept running but suddenly something grabbed her arm she turned around. It was Kaito.

"K-Kaito?..." she looked up at him with scared eyes. Kaito pulled Miku into a hug, she blushed but then hugged him back.

"It's ok, they are just random people dressed in creepy costumes" Kaito smiled and let Miku go. He suddenly blushed.

"K-Kaito" Miku called.

"Hm?" Kaito looked back.

"T-thank you" Mikusmiled.

"Hehe" He grinned "Now come on lets go find the others" he grabbed Miku's hand.

"Y-yeah" she said. They kept walking it was silent there was only a whole lot of blushing going on.

Suddenly Kaito stopped, Miku wasn't paying attention so she bumped into him.

"Ow, Kaito why did you suddenly stop?" Miku asked him.

"A maze really?! I hate those!" Kaito shouted.

"A maze...Hm...Maybe this leads towards the exit and the others so lets go trough it" Miku suggested.

"Fine.." Kaito said. And they walked into the maze still holding hands.

**With Rin and Len**

Rin stopped to catch her breath Len eventually caught up with her.

"Geez, Rin stop running off by yourself like that" Len sighed.

"Sor-" But before she could finish she heard a chain saw sound "ACKKKKKKK ITS JASONNNNNN!" she screamed and she was right. They both saw a man wearing a mask holding a chainsaw covered in blood heading toward them. Len was about to run but he saw Rin was to scared to move he grabbed her arm and they both ran. They finally stopped try to catch their breaths. Len let go of Rin's arm.

"A-are you ok Rin?" Len asked in concern.

Rin nodded "L-Len I'm scared..." she said in a voice that was softer then her usual voice. Len looked back in surprise he saw Rin whipping her eyes and crying a little.

"It's gonna be alright this is all fake" he reassured her and patted her head.

Rin smiled and whipped away her tears "Yeah...t-thank you Len"

Len smiled "Lets go find the others" Len suggested and turned away to hide his blushing face. Suddenly Rin held on to the end of Len's shirt. Len blushed even redder and just kept walking.

"Ah look Rin theres a maze" he said as he pointed to the big maze.

"Maze?... Ah the others might have gone past here too lets go!" Rin grinned. Back to her usual self.

"Phew, so the loli Rin wasn't a dream" Len thought to himself "Sure lets go" Len said out loud. Rin was still a bit scared so she held on to Len's arm. Len blushed again.

Somehow they all managed to meet at the exit. So this is outside the haunted house.

"Lets agree to never go in that haunted house again!" Rin suggested.

"Agreed!" the others shouted in agreement.

"But it was a pretty fun today!" Miku smiled.

"Yeh but I'm pretty tired we should go home and rest for today..." Luka yawned. They all agreed and went home.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･**･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*)'*:.｡.

Tot tot~ This is not my best work but... Oh well. I hope its not too long. Well anyways I hope you like it.


	2. Fun Summer Days

**Other Characters**

Name: Izumi Sasaki

Gender: girl

Info: Birthday: November 22, 1998, Chinese Zodiac: Tiger, Horoscope: Sagittarius, Blood Type: B

Appearance: Long black hair several pins clip on one side of her bangs to keep it out of her green eyes

Boyfriend: Syo Kurusu

Age: 14

Loves drawing, an otaku, love kawaii things, loves to eat, loves music.

* * *

Name: Yuki Chiba

Gender: girl

Info: Birthday: April 1, 1998, Chinese Zodiac: Tiger, Horoscope: Aries, Blood Type: AB

Appearance: Blonde long hair, amber eyes.

Boyfriend: Kyou Fukikawa

Age: 14

Sometimes hyper. Cute, innocent but mischievous, loves cats.

* * *

The vocaloid group including Izumi, and Yuki where in Kaito's house.

"Ugh its soooooooo hot!" Rin whined fanning herself.

"Hey let's go to the beach!" Miku suggested.

"Yeh and the Japanese festival after that" Izumi added.

"Yeh yeh let's go!" Yuki agreed happily. They all agreed.

**At the beach**

The guys (Kaito and Len)were finished changing but they had to wait for the girls.

"Whats taking them so long? it's hot out here" Kaito sighed.

The guys turned around. Their mouths practically flew open. Standing there was the girls Miku was wearing a striped blue 2-piece bikini, Rin was wearing a yellow polka dotted bikini with a skirt, Yuki was wearing a cute yellow one piece swim suit, Izumi was wearing a green striped t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and shorts. The guys blushed.

"I'm gonna go swim first!" Izumi shouted then ran ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Yuki shouted then ran to catch up with Izumi.

"So guys let's go swim too!" Hikaru suggested.

"Let's go!" Miku shouted and the others ran to the beach.

**After they went swimming**

"Hey let's play smash the watermelon! I brought the watermelon!" Izumi grinned.

"Eh when did you bring that?" Kaito asked.

"Whoa, bro I'm Izumi Sasaki I'm always prepared" she said grinning "Now let's play!" she shouted.

"Yeh!" Rin shouted and raised her fist. It was Miku's turn first to smash. Rin spun her around so she got dizzy and smashed all over the place.

"Ack! Miku!" Len shouted as he dodged.

"Hm?" Miku turned around towards Rin's direction. She swung the bat.

Fourtonetly, Len grabbed Rin's hand and they managed to dodge "Miku! Stop!" Rin shouted.

"Ok let's let somebody else do it" Izumi somehow managed to stop Miku.

"Hm?" Miku looked confused. Rin,Len, Aoi, and Yuki couldn't do it either. It was Kaito's turn next. Rin spun him around, he stood still, walked a couple of steps then swung the bat. He hit it right in the center.

"Good job man" Izumi gave him a thumbs up "Now let's eat!" she shouted. They ate the whole watermelon.

"Yes! now lets go to the Japanese festival next!" Miku exclaimed. They all went to change.

Izumi was the first to come out of the changing room she was wearing a aquamarine t-shirt with a panda printed on the front and knee length shorts. Then the guys came out. She waved at them. When they saw her they ran to her.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey are the girls still changing?" Len asked.

"Yeh they said they were gonna wear yukatas or something" Izumi replied.

"Eh so why aren't you wearing one?" Kaito asked.

"I feel too lazy to put a yukata on and plus they are uncomfortable to move in so I don't like them" Izumi shrugged. The guys sweat dropped.

Then the girls finally came out. The guys mouths flew open again. They blushed. Miku was wearing a blue yukata with leek prints, Rin was wearing a orange yukata with star prints, Aoi was wearing a lavender purple yukata with a sakura blossom print, and Yuki was wearing a yellow yukata with a pikachu print.

"Lol dudes close your mouths" Izumi chuckled. The girls laughed.

"Okey now lets go!" Yuki exclaimed.

**At the Japanese Festival**

"Woah so cool!" Miku beamed.

"Yeh! But where did Izumi go?" Rin asked. The group looked around for her.

"Ah! I see her" Yuki said and pointed to the direction where Izumi was. They saw Izumi was waving at them, they ran to her.

"I-Izumi why is there a kid by your side?" Rin asked when she saw the silver-white haired and red eyed kid holding to the hem of her shirt.

"Hm?" she took a bite out of her dango stick "Ah this is Kenta, when I was getting some food I saw him and he said he got lost" she said.

"Oh nice to meet you Kenta" Miku greeted, smiling. Kenta nodded, tightened the grip on the hem of Izumi's shirt tighter, and blushed.

Izumi patted Kenta's head "Hes just shy" Izumi reassured Miku.

Kenta tugged Izumi's hand "Cotton candy?" he pionted at the cotton candy stand.

"Sure" Izumi smiled "Be right back guys!" Izumi shouted and headed to the cotton candy stand with Kenta.

"No wait! Were gonna get separated!" Yuki shouted but it was too late Izumi and Kenta were gone.

"Here you go kid" the person in the cotton candy stand said and handed Kenta the cotton candy. Izumi paid the man.

"Fluffy" Kenta looked at it in awe. He took a bite and his face lit up.

"I'm glad you like it" Izumi smiled "Now lets go find the..." Izumi trailed off. It was too crowded and she couldn't see the others. Kenta looked up at her with a questioned look.

"We lost the others..." Izumi sighed "But I guess if we walk we can eventually run in to the others..." she thought "So where do you want to go next Kenta?" Izumi asked.

"Goldfish" Kenta said.

"Ok come on lets go" Izumi said.

Kenta gripped his net tightly he looked nervous, he scooped a white and orange spotted goldfish, but the net ripped. Luckily, Izumi bounced the goldfish with her net and into Kenta's bowl. Kenta stared at his goldfish in amazement.

"Ah! Kenta the fireworks are about to start" Izumi said and walked to a place where they could see the fireworks better. Suddenly a white cloud of mist blew over her and Kenta. When the smoke finally disappeared Izumi opened her eyes.

"K-Kenta?" Izumi looked at Kenta who now has two white fox ears and a fluffy tail "Awww so cute! Your tail is so fluffy!"

Kenta blushed "A-anyways...I'm a fox spirit. Tonight I had alot of fun, Thank you, Izumi" Kenta smiled and with another white cloud of mist he disappeared.

"Me too" Izumi smiled at the sky.

"Izumi!" she could hear Rin's voice. Izumi waved at them just as the group reached her. The fireworks started. Brilliant colors of light exploded in the beautiful night sky.

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading. Imma try to put more humor in the story. Oh BTW Izumi is me and Yuki is my friend.

Review for the third chapter :)


End file.
